


For This

by endof_theline



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Bucky and Clint are moving in together and it's not just the boys we have to worry about, because Lucky and Alpine are moving too!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	1. For This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aimline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimline/gifts).



> This is just moving in fluff, with extra chapters showing their first holidays together.
> 
> This is fic is for @Aimline, for the WinterHawk Wonderland!

Bucky was trying so hard not to look as nervous as he felt, his heart had been pounding out his chest all day and not just from lugging boxes into his and Clint’s new apartment. They had been talking about moving in together for months and then having the plan to move for months too, none of that could have prepared him for the actual day. He wasn’t scared of having a new apartment or living with his boyfriend, he was really excited about both of those things since anything was going to be better than his old trashed apartment with his drunk roommate that used to steal from him constantly.

No, Bucky was anxious about Alpine. Alpine, who he had rescued off the streets as a kitten and kept hidden from said roommate for months, Alpine who had been very scared and nervous of Clint when they first met and still hasn't met a dog before let alone one like Lucky.

"Hey Buck, we're almost all done with the boxes, do you wanna get Alpine from Nat's?" Clint called from the kitchen doorway, a huge smile on his face and wildly messy hair “I’ll get Sam to bring Lucky over in a bit, let Alpine settle before Luck gets here”

“You sure you don’t need me with the last few bits?” Bucky asked, hoping that Clint would let him go even as he asked if he needed to stay, Clint ran his hand through his hair and only messed it up more as his smile turned warmer.

“Nah I got it, plus I know how you get when you haven’t seen him in a long time, you’re lucky I don’t get jealous” He teased as Bucky rolled his eyes and walked over to his boyfriend who pouted a little, knowing that Bucky was about to disprove his statement.

“You say that like the first time I stayed at your place I didn’t have to sleep on the sofa because you couldn’t kick Lucky out of the bed” Bucky teased back and laughed when Clint’s pout turned real and he gave him puppy eyes “I’m just saying if Alpine sleeps on your pillow I’m not moving him”

"You're so mean to me, remind me why I'm moving in with you?” The archer whined still pouting before Bucky leant in, slightly up on his toes, and kissed him deeply making the other hum and start to smile against his lips before leaning away to sigh “Mh, good reminder”

“You keep that reminder while I go get Alpine” Bucky dropped back to his feet with the same cocky smile on his face that made Clint fall in love with him.

Clint rolled his eyes and tutted but smiled all the same when he said “Alright, say hi to Nat for me and if she has cookies out again, can you steal me one?” 

“Like hell am I stealing from Tasha, especially after she’s looked after Alpine, she’ll take my other arm and beat me to death just for looking at the damn cookies” Bucky refused as he picked up his keys and slid his jacket on, he’ll have to take Clint’s car to bring Alpine home since bringing a cat on a motorbike generally isn’t recommended.

“Fine” Clint sighed before blowing a kiss to Bucky with a wink “Hurry back and we can order pizza before Pizza Dog gets here” Bucky laughed once more as he left, heart stuttering at the realisation that this was his life now. He got to come home to Clint, Lucky and Alpine every night and curl up with them on the sofa, no more nights stressed out that his roommate was going to break something or find his cat, no more worrying about if Clint made it home okay after their dates, no more anxiety… Well still some anxiety, but a lot less and a lot more manageable.

By the time Bucky had struggled up the stairs, Alpine’s carrier in one hand and a plastic box under the other arm with his keys in hand, Clint was at the apartment door with a shit eating grin on his face.

“You know, _darlin’ boyfriend of mine_ ” Bucky drawled making Clint blush slightly “If you helped me, I wouldn’t be so tempted to throw this box of Natasha’s homemade cookies down the stairs”

“Why didn’t you say something then?” Clint chirped, hurrying to slip the box from under Bucky’s arm and the keys out his hand so Bucky could hold Alpine’s carrier a little steadier and take some strain off the prosthetic arm “How is the snowy devil?”

“Do you mean Nat or Alpine?” Bucky laughed and couldn’t help but grin when Clint snorted, knowing Bucky doesn’t normally make jokes or tease about Natasha “Either way Nat’s fine and so is Alpine, he’ll be happier once he’s out the carrier, hates the damn thing”

Clint tossed a smile over his shoulder before letting them into the apartment, it was clear that he had done some tidying up after Bucky had left as there were a few things that were all put in their places like books on the bookshelves and the TV was set up with the cables out of sight. 

“Why don’t you let Alpine out in our room while I order the usual and text Sam to bring Lucky over?” Clint offered, noticing Bucky sticking his fingers through the bars of Alpine’s carrier to try and stroke his head. The pair, Bucky and his cat, obviously needing a moment to relax into the new space.

“Only if you’re sure, I can just let her out here if you-” Bucky quickly tried to offer an out for Clint who’s smile grew fonder and pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s forehead before gently resting their foreheads together.

“Go cuddle with Alpine for a bit, I’ll call before food or Sam comes whichever is first. I know you need some time to settle in and breathe, you’ve looked tense all day” Clint spoke softly in the small space between them and closed his eyes when he saw the way Bucky’s lips twitched into a small smile.

“I am really excited about this, I just-, I need-” Bucky cut himself off with an annoyed huff as he struggled to get his words out and then got more annoyed as he felt himself tense up, Clint gently slipped his hand into Bucky’s free one and gave it a squeeze.

“I know, trust me, I know you’re excited but you need some time to settle and adjust, you’re okay, you’re safe” Clint hummed before pressing a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips and pulling back from him, still holding his hand however “Go have a lay down with Alpine and make sure he knows he’s safe here too”

Bucky gave a shy smile, one Clint hadn’t seen since he asked the retired soldier to be his boyfriend, before leaning up on his toes and kissing him again. Clint just smiled and hugged Bucky to him before watching him disappear into their bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Bucky sat the carrier down on the floor straight away and flicked the latches open so the door swung open, Alpine wasted no time on getting out of the carrier with a loud meow of annoyance. He immediately strolled straight up to Bucky, into his lap and headbutted his chin with another loud chirp.

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Bucky laughed and gave the needy cat some much needed pets “I missed you too” Alpine leant into his head affectionately before jumping out his lap and leaping up onto the bed beside them “Straight to the bed, huh, Alpine?” Bucky kept chuckling as he stood up and brushed himself down before laying on the bed, Alpine rushed to lay on his chest straight away.

The white cat laid down facing down his owner with a purr rumbling loudly in the silent room, Bucky smiled as he let his head drop back and his eyes slipped shut. The rhythmic vibrations of Alpine’s purrs and his own steady breaths lulled Bucky to doze off, his mind going quiet for the first time in a long time. He didn’t have to worry about someone breaking into his room, he didn’t have to worry about being kicked out, he didn’t have to worry about Clint being okay. He could finally just breathe and relax in his own home, hell he could take off his prosthetic arm and not have to worry about being judged or it getting lost or broken.

As if reading his mind, Alpine hopped off his chest with a small mew and looked at him expectantly as he sat up and stripped off his shirt. He ran a hand over the scarring surrounding his shoulder before carefully removing his arm and setting it down beside him on the bed, he stretched out before laying back down and letting himself melt back into the bed again. Alpine quickly jumped back onto his chest and curled up this time and purred to encourage him back to sleep, Bucky let out a sleepy hum and soon followed Alpine’s suggestion and relaxed enough to actually fall asleep this time.

“Buck? Aw woulda look at that” Clint’s voice trickled into Bucky’s mind, gently waking him as he blinked his eyes open “Shoot, didn’t mean to wake you, I didn’t realise you were sleeping and then I was gonna let you rest”

“Nah s’okay, probably shouldn’t sleep too much anyways” Bucky mumbled, voice thick with sleep as he rolled his head to look at Clint who was hanging in the doorway with a grin on his face “Pizza Dog here?”

“Yeah and the pizza so if you want your’s you better get up before he gets his nose in it” Clint laughed causing Bucky to chuckle and gently move Alpine to the side, the cat let out a grumble but shuffled over anyways “Feeling better?” 

“Mhmm, loads better” Bucky hummed as he dragged himself off the bed and half fell into Clint’s chest with a smile as he muttered into his t-shirt “Y’don’t mind if I leave the arm off, right?” 

“Of course not, especially if I get you being cuddly and shirtless at the same time” He teased as he wrapped his around the shorter man, Bucky just huffed but grinned all the same “Come on sleepy head, don’t let Lucky get your food”

Bucky trailed after Clint, clinging onto his hand, and letting the taller pull him onto the sofa and up against his side. The pizza boxes untouched on the coffee table but with a very hopeful looking dog staring at them with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

“Good to see you too, Lucky” Bucky chuckled when the dog barely blinked at the sound of Bucky’s voice, though his tail did immediately start wagging when they picked up the boxes and started to eat. Lucky lay at their feet while the pair ate their food and flicked through whatever was on, nothing seeming interesting enough to stay on before landing on a movie that had enough action to keep their minds from wandering.

Lucky lived up to his nickname after devouring a few small pieces of pizza that Bucky couldn’t finish and a couple slices of ham that Clint picked off his own pizza before they dropped the boxes back on the coffee table and curled up to watch the rest of the film, Lucky sniffed at the boxes to make sure there was nothing else he could get at before giving up and walking off. Neither of the guys thought anything was wrong with Lucky wandering into the bedroom, no noise was heard from the room apart from the thump of him jumping up onto the bed.

It wasn’t until the movie had finished and they switched the TV off to go to bed when they remembered that Alpine and Lucky were both in the apartment and both of them weren’t with them. Bucky jerked to his feet and ran into the bedroom only to skid to a stop and stare at the bed, Clint almost running into the back of him before he spotted what had stunned Bucky so much.

Lucky and Alpine were both fast asleep on the bed, Alpine was curled up on top Lucky’s side as said dog with his legs spread out everywhere, laid peacefully on his side. Bucky quickly snapped a picture of them before stepping closer and waking both of them up accidently, Alpine leapt off and trotted over to the side of the bed to get her head pats as Lucky just lifted his head up. Clint called Lucky down after Bucky had picked Alpine off the bed and gave her a hug, Lucky huffed but walked out to the living room where he presumably jumped on the sofa to fall asleep again. Alpine was a bit more stubborn but after a lot of cuddles from the both of them and Bucky putting her on the armchair Alpine finally curled up and decided that the armchair was where she wanted to sleep instead of the bed.

Clint and Bucky shook the sheets to try and get rid of some of the fur before changing and climbing into bed, Bucky quickly curling into Clint’s chest as the blonde played with the other’s hair.

“Y’know I really expected there to be at least a little fighting, but I guess we don’t have to worry about the children fighting” Clint teased as Bucky let out a tired chuckle, the nap had just made it clear how truly tired Bucky was and the soothing motions of having his hair played with was not helping him stay awake to talk “I’m glad of course, I don’t know what we would have done if they hated each other”

“Broken up” Bucky mumbled with a snort making Clint flick his ear playfully, Bucky let out another huff of a laugh as he shut his eyes and smiled.

“Yeah, rest now Bucks, you’re safe here with me, I’ve got you safe now” Clint whispered in a hushed voice, watching the tension bleed out as he coaxed his boyfriend to sleep “I love you so much”

“I love you more” Bucky sighed as he fell asleep, a smile on his face and no tension held in his body. Clint watched with his own soft smile as Bucky’s breaths slowed and he cuddled further into his chest, Clint’s arms holding him ever slightly tighter. Sure, Clint knew that they would have their fights, that Bucky would have bad days and struggle with his mental health, that he himself would struggle with his own, but for this.

For Bucky fast asleep in his arms without a care in the world, without fear or panic stitched into his features, Clint would struggle and fight for this.

For this, this was worth everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, there's two more short fluffy ficlets coming out later today!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fluffy Halloween times!

Moving in after Clint’s birthday meant that the first holiday that the pair spent together was Halloween, they decided that neither of them wanted to do anything but watch scary movies together and eat probably too many sweets than they should do.

Bucky had brought candy home after leaving work, not trusting Clint to buy it and be left alone with it without eating all of them. Leaving Clint with an unattended bowl of sugary things was guaranteed to go wrong, he has no self control with things like that. Bucky had once been testing a cookie recipe while staying with Clint for the weekend, he left them to cool down and by the time he had woken up from his nap Clint had eaten them all and Bucky had to remake them.

“Okay Clint, these are not for you until after 9pm, these are for any kids that knock on the door, got it?” Bucky told him firmly as he poured them into an orange bowl, Clint whined as he turned around to pout sadly from the sofa “I got you a small bag that you can have until then so you aren’t tempted by the others”

“Thanks Buck, you’re the best!” Clint chirped as he caught the bag Bucky threw to him with ease, Bucky rolled his eyes as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and dropped down beside Clint. The pair of them cuddled into each other as Bucky let his head drop and to rest back against Clint's shoulder, Clint grinning as he put a horror film on that he knew Bucky would love to hate.

"You're the worst" Bucky grumbled in a half sulk, Clint just pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky's head where he could reach without moving.

"You love me really" Clint tutted at him as he dug into his candy and his focus went solely onto the horror in front of him. Bucky didn't mind horror films, but he didn't like how dumb the characters were all the time, he much preferred action even if it did rarely trigger some memories he'd rather not remember.

Bucky kept an eye on the time so that when the first excited knocking on their door wasn't a surprise although Clint clearly didn't have the same plan as he jumped off the couch with yelp. A thud told the pair Lucky was going to greet the people at their door too, the dog running out in a pair of Bucky's old sweatpants that were ripped and torn and an almost destroyed top that Bucky couldn't tell who it used to belong to anymore.

"What is Lucky wearing?" Bucky snorted as he picked up the candy bowl and Lucky bounded across the floor to sit beside the door, tail wagging excitedly.

"He's a werewolf!" Clint chirped, the movie paused as he turned to look over the back of the sofa. Bucky rolled his eyes as he opened the door and was treated by the cries of a couple kids from the floor below them.

"Trick or Treat!" They cheered making Bucky chuckle as he held out the bowl for them, Lucky bumped his hand a little to check out the bowl before the kids were fussing over him, after getting a handful of candy first obviously.

"You've met Lucky the werewolf before, I see" Bucky joked and the two kids giggled as they ruffled Lucky's fur, the dog just wagged his tail and basked in the attention.

"Bye Lucky, bye Mister Bucky! Happy Halloween!" They chirped once they've had enough cuddles from Lucky and realised that they could be getting more sweets.

"It's just Bucky, happy halloween you two" He smiled with a chuckle as he watched the pair rush down the hall to the next door neighbours, he closed the door once he made sure that the pair were safe.

Everyone in the building tried to look after each other, and Clint and Bucky had looked after a few of the building's kids before when parents had to go out unexpectedly or if they just needed half an hour of peace. It was pretty common for the pair to leave their front door open after school time so kids could have somewhere safe to hang out while they waited for their parents to come home. 

It started after they came home from the shops and found the pair of kids that had just visited them were sitting out in the rain, shivering, waiting for their parents. They didn't have money for new coats and they couldn't give them a key to the apartment, so they just sat on the steps outside. Bucky and Clint had invited them in for a hot chocolate each, they had stayed the evening with Bucky and Clint in the past and it turned out that their parents said if they were ever in trouble to come to the couple.

New parents were always wary when they first met the couple, one of them having long hair, a missing arm and obvious scars while the other was tall, strong and usually walking with Lucky who could look mean when she was working. But as soon as they saw Bucky chasing Clint down the stairs with flour in his face, Clint with a grin on his face and floury hand they tended to figure out that the pair wasn't as threatening as they sometimes look.

Clint and Bucky took turns opening the door and handing out sweets for the kids, happy to pause their awful film to greet them. Lucky stayed by their feet so he could run and see the trick or treaters as well, while Alpine stayed hidden away and looked thoroughly unimpressed when he also made an appearance. Clint had managed to get the grumpy cat into a harness with dragon wings attached, while she did look adorable and they took many pictures of Lucky and Alpine, it was clear to see that Alpine did not approve of the choice in outfit.

After it hit 9pm and it was unlikely for anyone else to knock on their door, Bucky poured out half of what they had left and put the plastic bowl outside their door so people could take some if they did come around.

The other half Clint eyed up but pouted when Bucky put it away in a cupboard, the ex-soldier rolled his eyes with a huff "You just said you feel sick"

"Maybe one more will make me feel better" Clint whined hopefully, giving Bucky puppy dog eyes, but fortunately this was the one time those eyes didn't work because Bucky knew what happened if Clint does have 'one more to feel better' since he's had to deal with a sick Clint a couple months back.

"No way, I'm not cleaning your rainbow vomit up again" Bucky refused and this time Clint was the one who scrunched up his nose at the memory, knowing exactly what Bucky was talking about "Yeah, exactly my thoughts, now let's get these two undressed and go to bed because I'm exhausted and you look a little green"

Clint looked like he was about to argue but thought better of it as he saw Bucky swaying on his feet a little and nodded as he murmured "You take yours, I'll take mine. Alpine's just got a clip between the wings and she can walk right out"

Bucky just gave him a nod and walked over to Alpine, he unclipped the harness and the fluffy cat shook out her fur before giving Bucky a lick and settling back down to sleep. Walking through to the bedroom proved that getting Lucky out of his costume wasn't going as well as the big, lazy dog refused to get up, Bucky chuckled as he watched Clint struggle to slide the t-shirt off his dog.

At the sound of Bucky's voice, Lucky lifted his head and jumped off the bed so that Bucky could easily take the torn up clothes off of him.

"I shouldn't be jealous of that" Clint commented as Lucky walked into the lounge, Bucky smirked as he climbed into bed after stripping his shirt and trousers off.

"What that Lucky let _me_ take the clothes off or that I was taking clothes off of _Lucky_?" He teased back, laughing when Clint gave him a grumpy look but opened his arms for the other man to crawl into. Clint huffed but laid down and pulled Bucky to lay with his head on his chest, Bucky wriggled to listen to Clint's heartbeat but kept away from resting a lot of his weight on the blonde's stomach. 

"Did you have a good first Halloween in the apartment?" Clint asked as he started to massage Bucky's head, playing with his hair as he did.

"Mhm, you?" Bucky hummed while he started falling asleep already, he felt Clint hum his own agreement as they laid in silence.

The quiet times like this were perfect, sure Bucky had a rough day at work and sure Clint had made himself sick with sweets but right now as they fell asleep in each others arms was just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Halloween fluff, there's just one more part coming out later today!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lastly, some Christmas fluffy times!

Bucky let out a loud groan as Christmas music started blaring through their speakers, flashing, brightly coloured lights pulsing against his closed eyelids and his boyfriend jumping on him, yelling that it was time for Christmas.

And yes maybe blaring and pulsing were exaggerating a bit for the music that was playing through their apartment and lights that were twinkling in a different room, but Clint jumping and yelling was nothing short of the truth.

"Come on Bucky, it's Christmas, you gotta wake up, we gotta make pancakes!" Clint cheered excitedly, rocking Bucky’s arm almost violently, Bucky groaned and reached out to swipe at Clint to push him away “No you don’t, Mister Grumpy, it’s time to get up!”

“Five more minutes” Bucky grumbled as he tried to dig his face into the pillows, he swapped the hold around and grabbed Clint’s arm to pull him into bed “Lemme cuddle you for five minutes and then we can do Christmas”

“You promise?” Clint asked even though he was already cuddling into Bucky’s chest, Bucky grinned as he wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend. It wasn’t often that Bucky got to cuddle with Clint, usually Clint liked to hold him rather than the other way around, so he allowed himself to smile and enjoy the affection. Bucky slowly slipped back asleep, his head dropping so his nose was buried in Clint’s hair making a sleepy, soft smile spread across his face as the other smelt like gingerbread already.

Clint dozed for a while but soon started to get squirmy as he wanted to get up and celebrate Christmas for the first time with Bucky, they had exchanged gifts before obviously but they have never spent the whole day with each other. Clint’s wriggling eventually woke Bucky up and the man huffed but slowly pulled himself out of bed and sleepily took the clothes Clint handed him, which was the only reason he was dressed in flannel trousers and a surprisingly soft Christmas jumper. 

“You look so festive!” Clint chirped as he clapped his hands which only proved once again that Bucky was dating an overgrown child, Bucky would never have chosen to wear such bright colours but for Clint it was worth it. The flannel trousers were red and black while his jumper was a matching bright red and green while Clint had somehow managed to find a purple Christmas jumper and was wearing a normal pair of his black sweatpants, though he did also have a Santa hat on as well.

Bucky started making pancakes for the pair of them, solely focusing on the baking so he wouldn’t fall asleep where he stood, which meant that Clint could carry out his own plans behind Bucky’s back. When he turned around with two large sacks of pancakes, he let out a loud groan at the sight of Lucky and Alpine.

Lucky had a matching Christmas jumper on to Clint, how Clint finds these things Bucky will never know, and Alpine only had a matching red ribbon tied in a bow on her collar, thankfully. Alpine didn’t look very impressed but she never did whenever Clint decided to make her join in on these family projects, while Lucky’s tail was wagging madly and almost bouncing on his paws with excitement.

“Lucky loves it!” Clint chirped excitedly as the dog quickly spun in a circle at the sight of food in Bucky’s hand, Bucky just rolled his eyes at both dog and owner as he sat the plates down on their little table. Clint immediately sat down, almost bouncing in his seat, as he waited for Bucky to bring over the syrup that Bucky knew was about to go all over his hard work.

“Lucky thinks he’ll get food out of it if he wears it long enough, Alpine is just barely putting up with the bow” Bucky teased and huffed out a laugh when he turned back to look at Clint after grabbing the syrup from the cupboard to see him pouting before Bucky dropped a kiss to his forehead and gave him the bottle making him cheer softly.

It had been a weird couple months figuring things out for the pair, learning new habits and quirks, learning how to take care of each other’s pets as well since Bucky had never looked after a dog before and Clint being the same with cats. 

Also learning each other Christmas traditions was an interesting conversation to have, despite the small disagreement that ended up in cuddles. Clint always had pancakes Christmas morning and exchanged presents before lunch while Bucky's family always went to Church, had lunch and then presents afterwards. Bucky wasn't fussed on going to Church and was looking forward to sleeping in for once and he didn't want to drag Clint with him or leave him on his own on their Christmas, so it wasn't a hard decision to make for him to change his traditions. Clint was shocked that Bucky's family didn't go all out on the decorations though, so the blinding light show ruffled a few feathers when Clint put it together.

"Next year, can we maybe not go so bright?" Bucky asked a little timidly as he tried not to look up at Clint who smiled fondly, Clint knew Bucky had trouble asking for things especially if he thinks it'll upset him.

"Of course, I'm sorry I didn't ask you about it this year. Next year we'll plan out everything so it's not too much for you" Clint nodded and made sure he was smiling and open when Bucky looked up to him, he could see the way Bucky relaxed and calmed down when he got a small smile back.

"Thanks, pancakes live up to your high expectations?" Bucky quickly changed the subject and grinned when Clint started to sing his praises about his cooking skills. Once they had finished eating, Bucky started to sort out their lunch while Clint excitedly got their presents set out in, for once in his life, neat piles. There was a pile for Bucky and Clint each as well as a smaller pile for both Lucky and Alpine from Clint and Bucky both separately and combined.

Bucky washed his hands and joined Clint on the floor, the blonde was wrapped up in a big fluffy blanket as he watched yet another Christmas episode of a show they've never watched. Bucky cuddled into his side and happily accepted the end of the blanket he was being offered, just for a moment he rested his head on Clint's shoulder and let his eyes shut. He didn't mind the flickering lights behind his eyelids or the usually annoying studio laughter from the random sitcom on the TV, he just let himself remember this moment tucked into Clint's side and sharing warmth under their favourite blanket.

"It's too early to fall asleep on me yet, Buck" Clint teased and laughed when Bucky gave him a light push before he sat up with a smile "Let's do Lucky and Alpine's gifts first so they don't get fed up with us taking so long!"

Alpine and Lucky both trotted over at the sound of their names and both looked happy with their gifts, both of them got new collars and new toys as well as a couple of packets of their favourite treats. Clint gave Lucky his new toy bone while Bucky threw Alpine's new catnip toy down the hall so they'd both be truly distracted.

The pair traded a lot of quick kisses between gifts, Bucky's book that he'd been dying to read, Clint's new watch that claimed to be unbreakable, a framed picture of the pair of them from their first date, new arrows for Clint, and a lot more that the pair treasured or had a good laugh at as they teased each other with the gifts.

While Lucky was chewing on his bone, Clint carefully unclipped his collar and replaced it with the new one that Bucky brought. He looked a little nervous when Bucky asked for it, but handed it over only to tear up when Bucky put it in a little frame.

"I know that you've kept his puppy collar so I got you a frame for his puppy one too, if you'd like to use it, no pressure if you don't tho-" Bucky didn't get to finish his sentence as he had to quickly catch his boyfriend that was jumping into his arms, Clint just held onto him and tried to stop from sobbing at the thoughtful present. 

After lunch, which Bucky managed to pull off perfectly in Clint's opinion, the pair of them agreed to watch trashy Christmas films on the sofa, drink hot chocolate and take the rest of the day to rest. Of course they had to take Lucky out for a walk later, but for right now Clint was perfectly content to watch the stupid, plotless films wrapped around Bucky who was already reading his new book, every so often squeezing Clint's hand or agreeing when Clint started to shout at the guy being a dick or the girl being blind.

Lucky and Alpine playing together or snoozing on the floor by their feet making their family feel whole.

All in all, for the first Christmas they've spent together it couldn't really be much more perfect for them, sure Bucky could do with so many lights and Clint wanted to decorate every square inch of the apartment. But they're still learning how to fit together, and right now with the pair of them all tangled up and touching the other as much as possible was almost the perfect fit.

Next year, they were both one hundred percent sure that it would be absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short fluffy fic! Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
